Saint Tail Sakuno?
by Na-Chan91
Summary: 1-2-3! Saint Tail is back but what’s this….Sakuno is saint tail how does this happen? Please forgive me this is my first fan fiction and my summaries are really terrible…anyway this is a cross between Kaito Saint Tail and Prince of Tennis…sakunocentric!


Kaito Saint Sakuno?

Part 1

Summary:

1-2-3!! Saint Tail is back but what's this….Sakuno is saint tail how does this happen??

Please forgive me this is my first fan fiction and my summaries are really terrible…anyway this is a cross between Kaito Saint Tail and Prince of Tennis…for all the Sakuno fans.

Disclaimer: I don't and will never own Kaito Saint Tail, Prince of Tennis or any of the characters from these anime!!

**Part 1**

**Prologue**

**Meimi/old saint tail p.o.v**

**We were moving…that's all really. Okay not really. I and my husband, Asoka Jr., were moving away from the home I have so loved. I'm both happy and sad. For one, I was leaving my best friend Siera. How could I leave her, the one person who has helped me the most in my thief days as Saint Tail? But I was leaving. I guess I'm just glad she was still happy for me and my husband. He was the reason why we moved…don't get me wrong I am also happy. You see Asuka had received a better job in this far off town and it was a plus to me because I got a new job as a teacher at a school named Seigaku.**

**There is no real reason I guess for me complaining really, were are both happy…I guess I hate change of scenery that's all…well onto a new home and good bye to the home of the disappeared Saint Tail.**

**Normal view**

**Meimi and Asuka were leaving their home and heading to there new one far away from were they currently were. The couple chatted excitedly as they passed through there old town. It was then when Meimi became quite. Asuka sensing the uneasiness looked at his wife curiously…**

"**What are you thinking?" Asuka asked concerned.**

"**Nothing...really (Asuka looked at her knowingly) ok I was just thinking how I missed jumping from roof to roof back when I was-" Meimi cut off her sentence knowing how Asuka became uneasy about her Saint Tail life. It was not that he was mad or annoyed he just felt there was no need to bring it up…well that's what she thought at least.**

**Continuing driving Asuka finished here sentence knowingly "Saint Tail"**

**Meimi looked at him surprised but became calm once he made eye contact with her. His face, still young but strong looked at her with loving eyes that expressed everything, a look that was special for her only. Blushing, Meimi turned and faced the road. At this Asuka laughed knowing she would pout, and she did.**

"**Why are laughing?!" Meimi said, still blushing.**

"**Because you act funny sometimes"**

"**HOW SO??"**

"**Well for one thing, when you found out we were moving you started panicking…it was very cute and it made me laugh."**

"**Well…"lost at words… "I don't even know why we have to move in the first place?!"**

**Laughing he replied "Yes you do. You know the crime rate has dropped drastically at are old town and its only natural to go to one that is in need of help…and…**

"**And?"**

**Smiling he said, "There nothing exciting there anymore."**

"**Exciting?"**

**Meimi didn't notice but the car had already stopped and they were at there new home. It was then when Asuka turned to her and said, "Yeah, you see, I already caught the greatest and most exciting thief over there…"**

**Meimi then turned to Asuka and said still pouting, "Oh yeah who?"**

**Asuka leaned closer to her. Holding her chin with his strong but gentle hands, having her face a mere inch from his. Meimi was literally going to melt in the car seat when he finally captured her lips with his and they shared the most passionate kiss.**

**Breaking away from the kiss, still an inch away from each other, he answered "You…" and he kissed her again.**

**Finally coming back down to earth, Meimi and Asuka got out of there car and went inside there knew home.**

**Later that night **

**Asuka had left their house that afternoon for he had to check into the police department of the city to get the information on what has happened crime wise.**

**Meimi was in one of their home's spare rooms, sorting through the old things she had kept through her school years when she found…**

_**Oh my gosh it's my Saint Tail locket**_

**Feeling a rush of adrenaline she started thinking about transforming into Saint Tail one last time. Standing up she said "1-2-3..."Nothing had happened. The simple magic words that transformed her when she was younger didn't work.**

_**I guess that make sense…my mother gave me that necklace when see realized she couldn't transform into Fallen Angel**__** I guess it is time for me to pass the down the torch…how…how…EXCITING.**_

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**I believe that was the thief name, Meimi's mom had when she was younger but I could be wrong**

**Well everyone that was the first part to my story of Saint Sakuno…please review… I need advice **

**This is my first story…also now rude comments please. Review review please**


End file.
